Blood, Chocolate, and Showers
by fakegirl
Summary: Ulf first realises how different Finn and he, himself are several years before the book


The first time I realized that Finn was different from the others was on my fifteenth birthday. This was forever ago it seems. Axel hadn't killed that meat-girl yet and was still alive. Vivian was still dating Rafe and I hadn't yet contracted my fear of fire. It was fall and the twins had turned sixteen the day before. Finn had insisted that it made him and Willem men and so they had to get drunk (I didn't quite get the logic in that because they had gotten drunk the weekend before and the one before that, too). They wouldn't let me drink anything, or sit with them, just let me watch. I wasn't part of the Five, back then. I was too young and they didn't want a sixth. But I followed them anyway.

Willem was usually really nice to me when the other guys weren't around and he hardly ever got really annoyed with my spazziness. I couldn't blame him for overlooking me when the other boys were around; they were cooler. But I still wanted to give him a gift. It was issue #7 of the Books Of Magic. He had all the other issues, but that one, because Finn had spilt cherry soda all over it. It was worth being bored all night watching them get plastered, to see him grin over it.

About Four am, they all got tired, but didn't want to go home and face their parents while drunk. Axel remembered my mom was visiting a pack in South Carolina, looking for a new love and so he invited the Five to crash my bungalow. He didn't even look at me when he said it and none of the others asked me either. I didn't mind, though, even if I was being mooched off of, it still made me a part of them. Sort of…

The next morning, I showered in my mothers' bathroom. The Five had taken over my room to sleep and shut the door in my face. I easily resigned myself to having my comics unorganized and strewn about and to sleeping in my mothers plain boring bedroom. She often said that the only use for a bedroom is sex and that a bed's something to be fucked on. She said if she wanted something comfy to sleep on, she'd let the man sleep over. As a result, her mattress was lumpy and hard with springs sticking up and her sheets were cheap cotton. I hated sleeping in there almost as much as I hated sleeping on the leather couch in living room. Almost.

Luckily, she couldn't change the amount of built in comfort in her bathroom. My bathroom was something she made them add on because she refused to share a shower with a male she wasn't fucking. I was seven at the time. They made it inside what used to be a rather big closet in my room, but a rather big closet doesn't make for a big bathroom. Or even a normal sized one. I always ended up with bruised elbows, whenever I used the shower and I'm small. The only time I got to use Moms was when she was out of town. It was big. The shower was easily four times as big as mine and had double the water pressure. I loved it.

I had brought in my shampoo and conditioner that smelled like raspberries and cream and one of my limited edition Spiderman towels. I had turned the water so high the bathroom was steamed within minutes and my skin was as red as my hair. I was soaping my chest with body wash, careful not to put my conditioner-covered hair into the burning spray when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello?" I asked. Whichever of the Five was there didn't say anything and the stream dampened any scent I could use to identify who it was. I could hear him undressing. The silhouette I could see through the fogged glass was that of one of the twins. They were shorter than the other boys though taller than me and had much longer hair.

"Willem?" I questioned. "Is that you?" the door slid open and Finn climbed into the shower with me and bared his teeth. He used one hand to push me further into the shower and totally into the spray, causing the conditioner to slip into my eyes. Finn leaned most of his weight on me and moaned loudly as the spray slid around me and over him.

"Need to shower." He growled into my neck. "Can't use yours. Am not a midget." His arms slid around my waist and held me to his body, while still resting most of his weight on my back. I tensed up and wondered if Finn was actually awake. He used to sleep walk when he was little. If he was asleep and woke up holding me in the shower, I'd be hurting for weeks.

"Um, Finn? Are you awake?" I gasped as his left hand suddenly slid down to grab my cock. It was half aroused from its morning habit and it couldn't seem to decide if it liked Finn holding it. I know it would have liked Willem holding it, but Finn had never done anything nice for me without making me hurt for it.

"How is it," he asked, ignoring my question and the fact that he had began to slowly stroke my flesh into full arousal. "How is it that you could tell it was me and not Willem with all this steam and damp masking any smell? Even our mother can't tell us apart on sight alone. But you can. Or at least, you can tell if which of us is Willem and therefore the other has to be me. Are you in love with him or something?" His hand was speeding up and he kept rubbing his thumb over my tip. No one had ever touched me like this. I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering in pleasure and I felt as though my whole body had gone red from his actions and words.

"It'd be pretty pathetic if you do love him," he continued. His right hand slid across my hip, picking up bubbles as it went and slid slowly over one of my ass cheeks and into the cleft. He bit the back of my neck right above the backbone as one of his fingers circled my rim. I totally relaxed as though he had flipped a switch. "Really pathetic. He only pities you." His finger entered me and I whimpered. "It's not even you he pities. Just the idea of some geeky little boy who can't seem to join the big boys."

He added another finger as he continued to bite and kiss the back of my neck, alternatively. "Shh, shh," he whispered when I whimpered louder as he finger started to stretch me painfully. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel as good as it hurts. I always do. I don't baby you and then ignore like he does." He added a third finger and I finally started to wonder why I wasn't fighting him or yelling or anything. I was just leaning against the side of the shower, my hands in-between the hot and cold water knobs bracing my weight and my body was completely relaxed. I never really fought back against Finn. It normally seemed foolish; he was bigger and was usually harsher if he had to fight me. But this was different and I was being even more submissive then I had ever been.

And somehow I couldn't even think about Willem, let alone what it'd belike to have him hold me instead. And then, as Finn removed his fingers and positioned himself behind me, I wondered why I'd even want him to.


End file.
